


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes multichoice entries [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, alien batman, gwah, sorta soulmates, wot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first came to earth, Batman thought that he would never come to have a heart, a mate that he can care for.<br/>That is only until he met the human criminal, Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Monster alien Au

 

“Who are _you_?” The criminal asks the bat. He does not answer, though Batman is surprised that this human is not running away from his- most do-

He is surrounded by a black  _mist_ - his entire body made out of shadows, blending into the background, sharp ears sticking off the top of his  head-

Even in his home planet, Batman is considered frightening. 

He is not originally called Batman. The humans gave him that name- but he liked it better than Bruce(also a human name). 

“Hey! You listenin’?!” The human- a human(not Earthian, he reminded himself) criminal jumps up and down, pressing his purple fingertips-he is wearing something called gloves, right?  
“You are a criminal.” Batman said. In his world either you are a criminal, a civilian or a hero. There are no in-betweens. Humans, are strange. Like this one with green hair. He seems to be scrubbing off one layer of his...face? And revealing another, more similar to the usual humans he has observed-

“Ugh, please, you are like an alien-” “And you kill people.” Batman never likes killers.

“Yeah, yeah.” The man rolls his eyes. They were a pretty shade of green, unlike his grey eyes that glows slightly in the dark. “Like, you don’t  understand humanity- it’s not, as  _uh_ , e _asy_  as you wou **lda**  think.”

“Well, humanity is like...” The man- the Joker, as he calls himself  _pout_ s a little- he looks prettier than the other people Batman liked before-

“We should watch movies!” He shouts, throwing his hands up into the air like an overexcited child. “Movies?” Batman frowns. He has heard the  term many times before, but never really seeked to see what it is about, busy in crime fighting he is.

 

 

“We really need you to get acquainted to movies.” The Joker shakes his head and pats Batman on his chest. His fingers sinks into some sort of...hole is the way to describe it- in his chest. Batman steps back, defensive.

“What was thaht?” Joker asks, gaping slightly, because aliens are weird, man, and he is not sure if he is flirting with Batman or not.

“It my...” Batman refuses to say. “Where my heart should be.” Joker pokes at his chest again.

“Whoa, really?” Batman nods. Humans do not understand the stigma of not having a heart.

“It’s not like a human’s heart, as in it has nothing to do with...blood.” Human blood is red.

“What does it do?” The Joker pulls him onto the plush sofa in the small apartment. He has a hidden entrance that allows him to live in the top  floor of an apartment, with unsuspecting people living right beneath him. Heh. Beneath his feet.

“It means...” It means that he has no mate, no one to love and no one to love him and he is to be pitied by the rest of society and the reason he came to earth as a form of escape.

“It means I have no- I believe the human term is soulmate.” Joker raises an eyebrow. “Soulmate? You guys actually do that?”

“It’s biological.” He nods. “Well, this is awkward. We should watch Thor.” 

And when he gets up Batman felt the area of his hand that he touched was tingling. He tries not to dwell on it.

As the movie unfolds Batman feels more and more out of place as the obviously not black or white morality on his planet is like.

Being on earth for some time now, he has heard of grey morality, and thought it strange. But he could sympathize. Thieves are thieves, but not only for the sake of stealing.

The Joker seems to kill only for the sake of killing, but-

“ _Don’t even, think about askin’, honey_.” The Joker, as if sensing his curiosity, shuts him off immediately.

 

It became a routine with them. Sitting together and watching movies and just plain talking. And then the Joker goes and kills some people, and they fight until Batman ends up beating him up, then they stop talking to each other for maybe a week or so then they go back to the start-

Batman likes and hates this. So they keep going and keep going, and there is nothing to do but to keep going.

“Joker-” Batman growls from the corner of the room at the bloody sight he is greeted with. “Huh-?  Oh you’re here.” He did not even flinch. And to be honest, Batman did not intervene when he found out that the men Joker is killing are  mobsters- ‘You spend too long fighting them, really-’

 

 

They were sitting on a rooftop, legs hanging from the edge as the morning stars glitters against the lavender sky.

“I have a  _heart_.” Batman whispers, voice unusually soft against his gravel-like tone.

“I know.” Joker whispers back. The boom-boom of their dual heartbeats echos across the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh..So what do you think??


End file.
